The Hoth Jumpsuit and the Bespin Dress
by For You Blue
Summary: The sequel to the Ceremonial Gown and the Smuggler's shirt. HanLeia AU set during ESB. Part 2 and the conclusion is now up.
1. Chapter 1

The sequel to _The Ceremonial Gown and the Smuggler's shirt_, and Part II of the _Princess Leia Memories Trilogy_.

Summary: This story is set during the Empire Strikes Back, taking a more intimate look at Han and Leia's night and then fateful day on Bespin. Leia is hesitant about the position she has found herself in with Han, wondering if this is the right thing to do. And Han worries that he's not good enough to be everything that Leia needs a man to be.

Because Han and Leia arrived on Bespin at sunset and the movie resumes early in the morning, Leia and Han have had the entire evening on the romantic Bespin, and obviously they are still talking to each other.

This is the second fic of a four story series, though the fourth book is intended as a stand alone. The stories in order are:

**The Ceremonial Gown and the Smuggler's shirt**. (Check my profile for link.)

**The Hoth jumpsuit and the Bespin Dress**. (The current fan-fiction story.)

**The Dancer's Costume and the Endor Frock**. (Coming very soon.)

And the stand-alone novella: **The Wedding Gown**. (Coming soon.)

I recommend reading _The Ceremonial Gown and the Smuggler's shirt _first, as I'm sure this story and the way it's written will make more sense. Thanks and enjoy this story.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Star Wars, George Lucas and Lucasfilm do.

* * *

**The Hoth Jumpsuit and the Bespin Dress**: By Aiel

* * *

_Men always want to be a woman's first love. Women have a more subtle instinct: What they like to be is a man's last romance._ (Oscar Wilde.)

* * *

-------

Leia

-------

I've never realized how much I missed Alderaan until we arrived on Bespin, or Cloud City as the more romantic refer to it.

I wonder if I fall into that category now, the more romantic.

I never knew how long I'd been refusing my feelings for Han, he's never hidden his feelings from me, I guess I just never wanted to give him the upper hand.

Rule number one in the Galactic senate: Never let people take the initiative ahead of you.

But that had been just what I had let Han do for the three years I've known him, by refusing him I was just making him more determined and abating my own defences.

Argh, listen to me talking battle strategies! Han's not an Imperial Stardestroyer!

He's beautiful, I never realized it before, but when he pressed his lips against mine in the Falcon it was almost like I could see straight into his soul. And it was the most wonderful feeling I've ever felt for a person, I think I'm falling for him.

I watched him walk ahead with Lando Calrissian, even though Lando is very dashing and sophisticated. (How he became a friend of Han's intrigues me.) I find that I'm taken by Han at the moment, that scruffy brown hair and long legged stride were suddenly becoming painstakingly noticeable to me.

I was almost at the point of surveying him like he was a new gift given to me, I wonder if all women feel this way? I've known him for three years but it's like the man who would infuriate me has disappeared and been replaced by the man I love.

I had been tailing them for a while, but I managed to side up next to Han and he absentmindedly put his arm around my waist as he talked to Lando, "...I had no idea she was gunna turn on me like that. She always was a damn idealist." Han commented to Calrissian, who was wearing a serious expression on his cocoa features.

"Anyone I know?" I asked conversationally, Lando turned to look at me and flashed me a blindingly white smile, I cautiously smiled back, I keep getting the strangest feeling from him. Like he's hiding something that's really making him feel guilty.

I wonder if I'm catching Luke's Force abilities, because I swore I could feel something very dark about this beautiful place, and I'm uncomfortably trapped in a position where I wanted to stay with Han. But I also felt like running back to the Falcon and taking my chances with the Imperial fleet.

"Why no, a Rebel idealist name Bria Tharen," Lando punched Han's right arm, "she used to be sweet on old Han here." He was trying to joke and Han let out a chuckle, I relaxed, maybe I was being to uptight.

"I did know Bria. She's the one who relayed the Death Star plans to my ship, and the one who convinced me, through my aide Winter, to join the Rebellion, even though my father was already a member." I admitted, Han looked surprised, Lando smacked his forehead.

"Now I know who you are, Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan, I thought I'd seen you before your highness. You old ynog," he smiled at Han, "I guess those rumors of you floating around with the Rebellion were true."

Han pursed his lips, "where'dja hear that one, bud?" He invoked quietly, Lando didn't answer and stopped in front of a door.

"This is my best guest suite. It's gunna take a while for the Falcon to be repaired, judging by how much damage you've done to her over the years I haven't seen you," Lando teased, Han grunted and I was nervous.

Why had he avoided Han's question?

Then another thought came to me, "one suite?" I inquired politely, Lando looked blank, like it was completely obvious, then he laughed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, your not together?" Lando asked curiously, Han opened his mouth to argue the matter but Calrissian shrugged, "well it's got two rooms and a large lounge. I'm sure Chewie won't mind takin' the couch," he smiled at the Wookiee.

Chewbacca snarled doubtfully.

Lando looked shaken, "no, my people wouldn't do such things. And neither," he looked around carefully, "and neither would I." He took my hand and kissed it. "There should be some clothing for you inside, I take good care of my guests." His warm brown eyes were almost sincere, I gave him a small smile.

Han clasped Lando on the shoulder, "thanks buddy, you know this means a lot to me... to us," he put his arm back around my waist, as if to assure himself I was still there, I leaned against him worriedly.

I was not feeling too good.

Lando smiled, "yeah. Well I've got a lot of things to take care of, I'll send over one of my people with dinner, you three just relax," he started walking away down the spotlessly white hall of the Tibana gas mine facility.

I pursed my lips worriedly as Han put his hand on the door panel and it slid open.

I held in my breath as I stood in the doorway. In the centre of the room was a beautifully carved fountain and it was surrounded by marble floors and spotlessly white furniture, Chewie walked across the entrance room to inspect the bedrooms.

In the far corner, at the top of the stairs, was a dinning setting and surrounding the entire apartment were clear windows that allowed you look out at the beautiful clouds and breathtaking city, covered with lights in the already dark evening.

I smiled and strolled over to the window to look. "It's wonderful," I breathed, I felt Han's booted footsteps behind me and he wrapped his strong arms around me, I leaned against him as he rested his chin on my shoulder, "your friend certainly is lucky to live here."

I felt the warm breath of his sigh against my neck, "do you still love me even though you know I can never give anything like this, or anything a prince or overlord could offer you?" Han asked, his voice low and uncertain, I looked up at him.

"Oh Han, I wouldn't want you any other way but how you are," I pulled his arms tighter around me, "I'm not even really a princess any more. Alderaan is gone," I turned so that I could rest my cheek against his chest and feel the steady rhythm of his heart.

Han stroked my head and hugged me tighter, "Leia, my Leia." He cupped my face in his hands and bent down to kiss me...

"Captain Solo and Princess Organa, I presume?" A voice invoked, Han turned and I looked around him startled. The dignified voice belonged to a tall, bold man with digital attachments wrapped around his head. He was standing behind a large, hover-serving platter with covered dishes.

He gave us a halting bow, "I am Lobot. Administrator Calrissian personal aide," he introduced himself, Chewbacca came out of the left room as soon as he had heard the different voice, and gave a toothy grin and growled.

Lobot turned to him, "yes, Master Chewbacca. I have brought dinner for you and your travelling companions, if you would be all so kind to take a seat, I will act as your server this evening."

I raised an eyebrow at Han, he smiled down at me and turned to Lobot, "seems like kinda low task for Lando's personal aide," he commented, leading me towards the table that Chewie had already made a run for, Lobot shook his head.

"On the contrary sir, I consider it a mark of respect that he trust me with the most menial tasks, not that serving you and the lovely Princess Organa is anything menial, I consider it a great honour." He commented, I sat down across the table from Han, and Chewie sat in the middle on my right.

Dinner was beautiful, and Lobot served it with a great flair. Even producing a beautiful bottle of red wine from Bothan, one of my favourite vintages as well. Even Han, whose main preference is usually whiskey or ale, seemed to enjoy the full red wine, Chewie had some, but wuffed pointedly to Han.

"No, I don't think I'd enjoy something stronger like Wookiee spirits, Chewie, this is just fine," Han replied to his co-pilot, I smiled and allowed Lobot to refill my glass.

As soon as dinner was finished, Lobot whisked away the remains and instantly replaced it with tiny, gold metallic dishes filled with frozen sorbet made of berries from all reaches of the galaxy and whipped Nerf-milk cream. (From the population Lando had told us that he had started breeding after Alderaan was destroyed.)

He also gave us flutes of champagne, as soon as Han received his, he lifted it up in the air, "to old friends, lost and gone, may they be waiting for us in the next world."

It was an old Corellian blessing, and I decided to counter it with an Alderaaian one, "to new love and new beginnings, may the future be bright and the Force guide us always."

It was one I had heard at my cousin's wedding, Han raised his eyebrow, maybe he thought I was insinuating something, I cleared my throat.

"And to absent friends, may they be safe and sound wherever they may be," I added, thinking absent mainly meant Luke. Force I hope he was alright. Threepio had been worried about Luke and Artoo, something Luke had talked to Artoo about, maybe I could ask Threepio about it later...wait a moment.

"Where's Threepio?" I asked, looking around, Han had his champagne flute halfway to his mouth, he put it down.

"I don't know, Chewie said he wondered off, I thought he'd be back by now," Han commented, Chewbacca put down his spoon and growled, getting to his feet, "whoa, take it easy pal. Lobot, could you..."

I was feeling strange and I stood up, "No!... No, Chewie, you go and try to find him please," I steadied my voice, Lobot narrowed his eyes at me and Chewbacca nodded vigorously and wuffed, heading straight for the door.

I sat down quietly and took a sip of my champagne, before taking a small bite of the sorbet as Chewbacca left, Han looked at me incredulously and I shook my head and pointed to my dessert. He looked aside at Lobot and picked up the gold spoon, digging into his own dessert.

As soon as we had finished, Lobot left us a hot pot of caff and left with the hover tray, "tell Lando we had a lovely dinner, will you Lobot," I informed the man politely, he bowed haltingly again, his features serious.

"I would be glad to. Your highness, Captain Solo."

"Thankyou." I said graciously, Lobot turned on his heal and exited the room. Han poured two cups of the steaming beverage and inclined his head towards the couch. I took my cup and followed him over to the white couches that surrounded the beautiful illuminated fountain.

I pulled my feet up on the sofa and snuggled under his arm, Han was sitting as relaxed as possible, his eyes half-closed as he stroked my head and his free hand that clasped the cup was resting on his right leg. His legs were crossed and he had a complacent smile on his face.

Saying Han's a relaxed person is the biggest understatement since someone said the Emperor had a few wrinkles.

I'm such a nervous little pitten and he's completely calm, not for the first time since we arrived have I wished Luke was with us, if I'm catching his Force abilities at least he'd be able to confirm that something was really wrong.

I'm frightened.

"Hey, sweetheart. Your awfully quiet," Han commented.

I take back what I said earlier, what he just said is the biggest understatement ever, I took a nervous sip of my caff and sighed.

"I'm just so tired," I rubbed my eyes, "I hope Luke is alright," I said suddenly, Han looked half-bemused and half-irritated.

"I'm sure he's fine. Probably sittin' around somewhere, drinking a glass of ale with the rest of Rogue squadron and wonderin' what we're doing." He replied, I stiffened as he leaned down and started kissing my neck.

Oh Force, I didn't think I was ready to take our relationship that far yet, "Han—Han, Han!" I wriggled my way out of his arms, Han spread his arms.

"What, what, what?"

I bit my lip, I didn't want him to see how nervous I was, "I need to go have a shower, I've been running around for days and I'd just love to be just a little bit clean? I'd like to think I haven't lost any of my femininity." I pointed out.

Han looked curious, but shrugged, "yeah, sure. Might relax you a bit, your so tense," he got to his feet and rubbed my shoulders, "I might go have a shower in the other on-suite 'fresher, then I might bunk down there too."

I gave him a smile, "now who said you'd have to do that?" I inquired, smirking secretively, Han's eyes widened.

"But I thought you..." He started, but I cut him off mid-sentence and kissed him passionately, I pulled back slowly and patted his chest.

"I don't think I wanted Lando thinking we were a couple. I don't trust him," I started walking away, I stopped half-way to the door and turned to face him, "go have that shower Han, you stink worse then a dead Taun-Taun." I shot at him, before continuing to walk away.

I heard him shout back, "I'd roll on a thousand Taun-Taun carcasses if you liked how they smelt, darlin'."

I stopped and half turned in the door way of the bedroom and smiled, "well then your lucky I only like the smell of dead Banthas then, aren't you?" I teased, I heard Han laugh as I entered the bedroom, he does have a wonderful laugh, when it's not at my expense of course.

I looked around the bedroom, it was as white as the rest of the suite. The ancients would say white was a pure colour, but sometimes when it's covering up something evil it turns grey. If that was true, it would explain why every where I went I saw gray instead of white, the whole universe is grey.

I took a shaky breath and pulled off my over vest and then sat on the bed to pull off my boots. I walked over to the closet and pulled out a blue satin robe, I shed my jumpsuit and pulled it on quickly, I tied it around my waist and entered the 'fresher.

I pulled my hair out off it's complicated braids and pinned it back in a simple bun, I entered the shower and savoured the hot water. It's been such a long time since I'd had the luxury of hot water and I didn't plan to hurry, even though Han was waiting for me.

Han...I wanted to give myself to him, but I'm afraid. Would I be so afraid if I was to give myself to Luke instead? Is it because I love Luke, but Han stirs such feelings in me that I've never felt for anyone before?

I don't know.

It seems lately that I really don't know what to do anymore.

Maybe, I thought as I stepped out of the shower and into the automatic dryer, just maybe, you should try listening to the voice in your heart instead of the contradictory voice in your mind.

I pulled back on the robe and stared at myself in the mirror, stunned to see the woman I'd become facing me accusingly as I grabbed the moisturiser to remove my make-up.

What happened to that plump, little teenaged girl that had argued for equal rights in the Imperial Senate during the day and gossiped with her best friend at night?

When had she been replaced by a slender, sharp featured woman with tired brown eyes and a permanent serious expression on her face? It pained me to think that girl had completely vanished and had been replaced by what I'd become.

Maybe my conscious self had been right, maybe it was time to listen to my heart and ignore all that had happened to me in the past. This moment was here and now, and if I didn't take this chance at love, I might not have it again. Who knows if the Imperials will destroy me and the Rebellion in one swift attack tomorrow? Or the next day?

With that resolve firmly in my mind, I walked over to the 'fresher door and peaked out of it, Han was lying on the bed, his boots kicked off and his shirt lying on the other side of the room, his hands behind his head.

I bit my lip, please Force, guide me how to love him as he needs to be loved in life. We've both been hurt in love and in life, be with us both tonight.

I stepped out of the 'fresher and felt the warm fibers of synthetic wool as my bare feet sunk into the carpet, Han turned to face me, his eyes so bright and beautiful.

"Leia," he announced simply.

I smiled and reached up to pull the pins out of my hair so that it tumbled down to my waist, I tossed the hair pins onto the dresser and then I undid the rope of my robe and let it fall into a pool at my feet. I stepped out of it and walked over to the bed into Han's waiting arms.

I woke up the next morning and pulled the blankets tightly around me when I realized Han, who had fallen asleep on the pillow next to me, was gone.

I looked around and pulled the sheets closer to my chest, "Han? Han?" I called worriedly, I looked over again and realised I had knocked something to further down the bed. It was a huge bunch of air-roses, tied with a simple blue ribbon. Flowers from Han? I think the nerf-herder had been holding out on me with the whole tough guy attitude.

There was a flimsy note attached to the almost transparent cream roses: Gone out to see what's happened with Chewie and the Threepio situation. I'll be back soon. Han.

I lifted up the roses and breathed in their sent, their sweet fragrance soothed my rattled nerves, I slipped out of bed and put them in the vase on the dresser. I darted into the shower to wash my hair, before pulling on the same robe I wore last night, and headed for the wardrobe in search of something to wear.

The dresses were all lovely, but most were too long for me. Then a beautiful, almost high-necked, dark red dress, (well really almost a pant-suit,) with a long tunic and cute above the ankle length pants caught my eye.

It had a curtain-like cardigan with a padded collar that would float down to be as long as the dress, and a pair of dark red slippers.

I took it out and saw that it was just my size, I pulled on some underclothes and then slipped on the dress and then the sleeveless cardigan. I grabbed some hair pins and ties, and sat down at the mirrored dresser to do my hair and make-up.

As much as I tried to convince myself that this peace I was feeling was going to last, the same dark feeling I had felt last night settled into the pit of my stomach as I braided my hair.

Something, or someone, was destroying the beauty and tranquillity of this place, and I just knew that something was going to happen today that would change the course of my life, and even the life of my friends.

I prayed if it were bad, that it would come swiftly and leave just as fast as it came, but I've learnt the majority of things never turn out the way you hope they will.

They mostly turn out grey instead of white.

* * *

There we go. Part one of Story II is concluded. Part Two will be up soon and I hope you enjoyed reading. 


	2. Chapter 2

--------   
** HAN **  
--------

Lando turned away from me and sat down at the table defeatedly, I can't believe I trusted this pathetic coward with protecting my life and the life of Chewie, and especially my precious Leia's life.

She looks so different from the strong, sultry young woman that had told me she'd rather kiss a Wookiee, maybe it's because she's dressed in normal clothes instead of senatorial garb and military clothing. I'd never thought it would be possible to be completely in love with a woman that was so perfect, so beautiful, talented, and did I mention perfect? 

Sure, I don't think Leia fits into some men's definition of perfection. She's beautiful, but some would say she was an ice-princess, who was more interested in organizing a military coupe, then what she was going to wear that day. But in my opinion that makes her _perfect_, she's more concerned about others then herself.

How different is that from me? The man whose only concern when he had run into the lovely princess from Alderaan was how much money he could get out of a decent, rag-tag bunch of idealists who were trying to overthrow the ultimate evil in the galaxy, that were anxious for her return?

I guess Leia was the one who changed me, she was the one who turned me into the man I always wanted to be, the man I should have been save for what had happened to me in the past. The man Dewlanna had given her life to see me become, even my parents had given themselves for that, I don't know how but they did, they had been the people that had prayed I would rise above all odds.

Wherever you guys are, I hope you can see what a good job Leia has done in only three years, I'm just thanking my lucky stars that Leia saw that last night, how much I love her. I'm thankful she showed me how much she loves me too, her love saved me, and I'd like to think that I've saved her too. 

Imperial Stormtroopers grabbed Leia's arms, Darth Vader looked at her, his mask retaining expressions, but I wondered what he was seeing? The last remaining survivor of the Alderaan royalty? Or his rumoured, long dead secret love that Leia apparently resembled somewhat?

The black clad monster looked at his troopers, "take the Princess to my chamber and take care of her," the voice of pure evil ordered. My Leia looked at me desperately and I reached out to her but one of the troopers back-handed me across the face and another two heaved me away.

"Han!" Leia called as she was pulled out into the hallway and the door slid shut behind her and the troopers.

I looked over at Vader, anger and desperation seeping through my emotions and love for Leia.

"If you lay one, filthy hand on her I swear, dark lord or no dark lord, I'll tear you limb from limb you bloody mismatched machinery scrap pile. I wonder what part of human you really are." I spat at him as he approached, my saliva hitting him square in the mask. Vader grabbed my hair and pulled me up to face him.

"I won't harm her Solo, unlike you," he slapped my face, "you are completely unworthy of a woman like her," Vader hissed, I glared at him.

"You think I don't know that, Vader? I've faced that fact for the last three years that I've known her. But she loves me, I'm sure you were just as unworthy of whomever you loved when you were still normal? A beautiful, brown eyed senator wasn't she?" I had to mention the rumour, Vader belted me across the face again. 

"Don't you ever, ever mention my wife, you are unworthy even to know she existed," he hissed, "how do you know about her?" Vader asked, I shrugged.

"Rumours ol' puffin' dreadnought. They were old rumours some of the older soldiers told the younger cadets at the Imperial academy, legends and stories. But obviously they're true, and you think Leia is your daughter, don't you?" I pressed.

Darth hissed again, "I think nothing of the sought, Solo. She only has a passing resemblance to my late wife, Organa's wife was petite and darked haired as well. I only have one child, a son." He grabbed my shirtfront.

I snarled, "oh damn, you don't think Luke is your son do you?" I laughed and the troopers pulled my arms tighter behind my back, "that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard, you really think the Kid is your son? Don't you dare try to make him a pawn for your precious Emperor." I remembered all the times he had tried to capture the Kid, that was indication enough of why he wanted us alive. Bait.

Darth Vader growled angrily, "I have no idea who this Luke person is you refer to, my son is exactly where I want him to be."

That was a lie if I ever heard one, not knowing who the Kid was...Hang on, maybe he was telling the truth? At least if there was a son of Vader out there, he won't try to go after Luke.

Besides, Luke was far away from here, and if Darth Vader was interested in learning information from Leia and me, it was certainly about the Rebellion and not about the Kid. The innocent young man who just happened to own a lightsaber.

Like Luke could ever be a danger to the Emperor.

Vader turned to Boba Fett, "follow me and Solo down to the switchboard chamber, we're going to have a little torture session."

"What?!" I yelled, then I felt a hard thump on the back of my head and I lapsed into unconsciousness.

I laid my head against Leia as she cradled me, "they didn't even ask me any questions," I mumbled, she drew me closer and placed a kiss on my aching head, then I heard the door of the cell swoop open. 

Leia's brown eyes looked down at me, "Lando," she commented.

I sat up, ignoring my throbbing pain, the betraying bastard, how dare he show his cowardly face again. I glared at him, "get outa here Lando," I ordered, Lando lifted up his hand.

"Just shut-up and listen for a moment, Vader's given permission for Leia and Chewie to stay here on Cloud city under my supervision. They'll have to stay here but they'll be safe." 

Leia glared at him, but I could already feel the diplomacy in her voice, "what about Han," she asked. I was feeling dizzy but then I realized Lando hadn't mentioned what would happen to me. 

Yeah, what about me?

Lando took in a deep breath, "Vader's going to give Han to the Bounty Hunter."

Oh fodder, that meant Fett was taking me straight to Jabba, Leia clutched me tighter, like a child loath to give up her brand new toy. 

"Vader want's us all dead!" She barked, still trying to make Lando see reason. Calrissian shook his head, a grimace beneath his perfect moustache.

"He's not after you at all, he's after someone called...err, Skywalker," the casual mention of Luke's unusual surname made me sit straight up and take notice.

"Luke?!" I commented, concern flooded me but I didn't know why. I couldn't remember much after Leia was taken away in the dinning room, but it was something Vader had said. Too many knocks to the head today.

Lando sighed, "Vader's set a trap for him," he said simply, Leia grasped me tighter, ignoring my yelp of pain.

"And we're the bait," she said slowly, taking it all in. But I didn't want to comprehend it, one of my former friends betraying me, and helping to hand over an innocent kid straight into the grasps of the two great evils of the galaxy.

I staggered over to him, "well you fixed us all good, my friend," on the last syllable I landed as hard punch as I could to that sculptured jaw, I was already dizzy and probably running on will alone. But Lando's guards still dealt me another couple of almighty blow to my throbbing back and head.

"Stop!" Lando yelled, l looked up at him and his brown eyes looked down at me sorrowfully, "I'm sorry I couldn't do more. But I've got my own problems."

It probably wasn't very fair, since he was trying to protect his people, but I can't stand betrayal, I've had too much of it in my life, I glared up at him, "yeah, you're a real hero."

He marched out, cloak flying behind him and Leia and Chewie knelt down beside me, my entire body was throbbing. 

Of all things to do, Leia chuckled, "you certainly have a way with people."

They helped me back to the bunk and I looked up at Leia, suddenly realizing that she wasn't wearing her pretty dress, she was back to wearing her jumpsuit, "what happened to your dress?" I asked, Leia lowered her beautiful eyes as she sat next to me and Chewie walked over to the other bunk to fix Goldenrod.

"The Storm-troopers took me back to my room and tore the dress off of me..."

I grabbed her arm, "they didn't rape you, did they?"

Blunt as usual Solo.

Leia shook her head, her hair was still in her looped braids. "No, they just told me that Rebel scum had no right to wear clothing as beautiful as that dress, then they forced me to dress back in my jumpsuit, they destroyed the vest because it had Rebel insignia on it. They watched me the entire time, they even took away my military boots because they had an Alliance symbol." 

She drew in a shaky breath and I weakly kissed her pale hand. 

Sometimes people want Leia to be too strong, I wanted her to see that she didn't have to be that way around me, that I wanted her to be tender and cry if she wanted too.

I moved into a sitting position and Leia was petite enough to lay next to me and she snuggled under my arm, in a cruel rendition of how we had been relaxing only yesterday, I kissed her head and Leia sighed.

"All this time, I thought they were chasing us to get information about the Rebellion. And then it turns out that they were only trailing us because they thought Luke might be with us," Leia murmured. I shrugged.

"He said his father was a powerful Jedi, according to what Kenobi told him. Maybe they want to turn him into a Sith," I muttered, Leia gave a strange strangled cry and I nearly fell off the bunk.

"No! Oh Force, no! Not Luke, Han, please you have to help me think of some way for us to escape and warn Luke before he comes here," she pleaded, tears welling in her big brown eyes.

I was taken back, I care for the Kid too, but Leia's speech betrayed that she cared about him much more then as a friend, she loved him. I don't know how she loved him, was the love she felt for him more then what she felt for me?

No, there was no time to start doubting that Leia loved Luke more then she loved me, but I couldn't stop the creeping feeling on the back of my neck, I had to be frank, "sweetheart. I don't know how we're going to get out of here. We could both die."

Leia started sobbing, "we have to try Han. I don't want to see Luke become another Vader, he's a shinning hope of the Rebellion, at least if we get a chance to warn him before we die, he could carry on and save the galaxy."

I swallowed, that was big talk, it scared me, not for the first time I wondered if Leia had the Force, she sure acted too much like the Kid sometimes.

"Hey, hey look at me," I grasped her chin in my thumb and forefinger and lifted up her tear streaked face. "We're gunna get outa here, Princess." She half turned away but I gently pushed her back to my eye-level.

"We're going to get out of here, Leia."

Leia shook her head and turned away again, "not together. Your going to go to Jabba and he'll find some cruel way to kill you, I've know it!" She said angrily, I kissed her hand. 

"No way, we're going to get out and get to see Luke become that shinning hope of the Rebellion. Then when this is all over we're going to settle down on a big farm and have ten children, and one of our daughter's will marry Luke's son. Then all three of us will just sit on old rocking chairs and watch the grandkids run around."

Leia chuckled, "ten children? I'm not having ten children," she dug her elbow into my torso, I smirked and rubbed the spot where she had playfully hit me.

"Okay then, how about nine?" I amended playfully, Leia laughed and hugged me tighter, "yeah nine is a good number. It's just right for a foozball team."

She smacked my arm, "oh shut-up Nerf-herder." I kissed her neck mischievously and we just lay like that for the next half-hour, and watched Chewie try to put the whining Threepio back together.

Though I knew Lando and the storm-troopers would be coming soon, for just a small moment, I felt at peace with myself and the galaxy.

The woman I loved, loved me in return and I was going to remain hopeful.

For what is it worth tryin' to live if you don't have hope? 

I hold it true, whatever may befall; I feel it, when I sorrow most; 'Tis better to have loved and lost, then never to have loved at all. (Alfred, Lord Tennyson.)

--------  
LEIA   
--------

I later told Luke, _"when he lay there, in a frozen slab of ice in suspended and forever sleep I just wanted to kiss those cold lips and hope he would wake up from his enchanted slumber. Just like what would happen in the fairytales my father would tell me._

"I knew it wouldn't work, but I wanted to try," a tear ran down my cheek, _"they wouldn't even let me try."_

Oh Han, I promise I'll be faithful to you.

I will find you, even if this love of ours doesn't work out perfectly like a fairytale romance, I know that I'll vow to give it a happy ending. And as you should know by now, sweetheart, once this little ynog has the boot of Vader by her teeth, she's isn't going to let it go.

I'm coming Han, hold on.

Ever has it been that love does not know it's own depth until the hour of separation. (Kahlil Gibran.) 

Please leave your little note of satisfaction or dismay with what I've written. I like feedback and it gets the next story posted faster.


End file.
